


Some Great Reward (Chapter 2)

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's POV<br/>Andy decides to give Gem some punishment over his actions.<br/>Disclaimer: This is fiction. The lyrics at the end are from New Order's 'Subculture'. The lyrics aren't mine, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Great Reward (Chapter 2)

  


Going on tours really does enable us to strengthen our bond as a band; sometimes I feel that I’m with the band more than I am with my family, but it also feels as if the band is my second family, so I don’t have many qualms about that. Sharing hotel rooms is one way of getting to know each other more, and during this tour, Liam and Noel were in one room, and we were in another room.

 

I was watching the BBC News on my bed that night, and I saw that Gem came out of the loo, with his pyjamas on. He plopped himself on his bed, yet started to ruffle the sheets with his hand, and also started to fumble with the pillows. I glanced at him suspiciously---what the hell was he trying to do?

He then silently walked over to my bed and complained to me.

‘Andy, I don’t want to go to sleep alone. I dunno, but I just feel lonely.’

I was flabbergasted and shocked at his words; he sounded like a bloody five year old for fuck’s sakes!

‘Ya feeling homesick, Gem?’ I asked him.

‘Dunno,’ He shrugged.

‘We’ve been on so many tours together though.’

‘Yeah, but…’

I moved over so that he could sit on my bed, and he sat himself on it.

He eventually laid himself down, so I covered us up with the blanket on the bed. He seemed tired, and that perhaps aggravated his feelings of homesickness---perhaps a good night’s sleep would make him calm down and make him stop acting so childish.

 

Yet, I woke up a few hours later and I felt as if I wet my underwear---but that wasn’t the case---I looked under my sheets and realised that my dick was hard, and pre-cum was dribbling down the tip. Even more strangely, I felt Gem’s tongue licking my neck and my bare shoulders! I fumbled around to turn the lights on near the bed, and turned my head towards Gem.

‘Gem, what the fuck are you doing?’

He stopped licking my shoulders and he replied, ‘I didn’t know you were that responsive…’

Shit! He merely pretended to be homesick to get into my bed and attempt to seduce me! I felt shocked at myself for not realising that and I also was embarrassed that my body was reacting to his licking and caressing, but I just couldn’t let him be in control of the situation any longer.

But I was also feeling too tired to do much that night, so I simply raised my voice a bit and told him to sleep in his own bed. He reluctantly got out of my bed and went over to his bed to go back to sleep. “Naughty boys need punishment for being too damn naughty,” I thought to myself as I finally managed to drift back to sleep.

 

We had the next day off and we tried to act as normal as possible, but the fact that he pretended to be homesick to try to seduce me remained at the back of my head. I wondered if he felt just as awkward as I did, but I felt that I shouldn’t be asking him that; in fact that would be foolish of me, and I concocted a plan for that night. It was supposed to be both a reward and a punishment for him---a reward for being mine, and a punishment for being such a slut. Oh, so you think that I’m such a slut for thinking of a plan like that? Well, maybe we’re both sluts…maybe we both need punishment. You needn’t worry about us hurting each other---depending on how things unfold; maybe it might be either instead of both.

 

I got back to the hotel room earlier than he did, and I deliberately hid his suitcase underneath my bed just to make him a bit irritated. And just as I had expected, he came into the hotel room, looking for his suitcase.

‘Andy, ya know where my suitcase is?’

‘Dunno, Gem,’ I answered while still standing up.

He looked around his bed, and then he looked around my bed.

‘Why the hell is my suitcase underneath your bed?’ he asked me with a frown on his face.

‘Does it matter where the hell your suitcase is as long as it’s not lost?’ I taunted him.

‘Why’d you have to hide it?’ he asked me.

‘Well, why’d you have to pretend you were fucking homesick?’

‘I wasn’t exactly pretending!’ he exclaimed.

‘So you were horny and homesick at the same time?’ I taunted him back.

He bit his lip slightly like a shy schoolboy, and I continued to tease him.

‘If you’re going to act like a fucking slut, then you’re going to need some punishment.’

‘How?’ Gem asked me defiantly.

I grabbed his suitcase from underneath my bed and unlocked it---I was searching for a belt, and indeed, I found one.

I grasped the belt, and I dangled it in front of him.

‘See here? This is your belt, and you know what I’m going to do with it?’ I asked him.

‘Putting belts on jeans is so sexy,’ he sarcastically replied.

I forcefully pushed him onto my bed.

‘Hey, what the fuck are ya doing?’ he tried to fight back, as his legs tried to kick me.

I got away before he could kick me, and I whipped his arse with his belt.

‘Tut-tut-tut…’ I clicked my tongue before replying, ‘I told you that naughty boys need to be punished.’

He started to rub his arse as if to silently explain to me that it hurt slightly; yet, his rubbing his arse over his jeans made me want him more.

I licked my lips just looking at Gem helplessly on my bed with his hands on his arse. It helped me that I was taller than him; I was looking down at him whilst still holding the belt in my hands.

‘So you intend on playing the sadistic headmaster or something, Andy?’ he glared at me.

‘I didn’t know you were into role-playing, Gem,’ I replied, as I smirked at him.

‘Take off your jeans, Gem, or I’ll spank you again. And no, I’m not a bleeding headmaster---I’m Andy.’

He reluctantly took off his jeans and revealed his underwear. His cock wasn’t hard, but I was hell-bent on turning him on.

Before he could say anything, I then ordered, ‘Now, masturbate in front of me, Gem. Don’t fucking think of anyone else but me. Stroke it while imagining that I’m the one who’s stroking it. Remind yourself that you’re such a slut to attempt to seduce me while pretending to be homesick. If you don’t comply, you’re getting something that’s much more painful than that.’

I waved his belt in front of him to remind him that I could spank him with it again should he not comply.

 

He began to rub his dick from over his underwear, so softly that it irritated me a bit.

‘Damn it, Gem! You know I’d wank you off harder than that!’ I told him.

He started to rub it harder, and I could his breathing become shallow; his cock was starting to grow larger and harder with each stroke.

‘Andy, sorry I was so horny---I couldn’t help think about you while being onstage,’ he breathily said as he desperately took off his underwear; the pleasure was becoming too intense and the underwear was too tight for his bulge.

I nodded my head in satisfaction---I didn’t expect him to apologise, though.

‘While I didn’t ask for an apology, I’m glad you did that. But it’s nice to be open about your feelings.’

Gem’s hands moved up and down his cock; it was much more sensual than Gem playing the guitar. My cock started to get hard from underneath my jeans, and I took my jeans and underwear off.

‘You made me hard, Gem. I’d like to blame it on you, but I’m acting like a slut so maybe we both need punishment,’ I whispered as I sat down next to him.

He continued to wank off his cock---I looked at his hardness with glittering eyes.

‘Wank me off, Andy,’ he panted as his fingers were still gripping his swollen dick.

‘So you want me to stroke it?’ I teased gently.

He nodded, with intense passion in his eyes.

‘I’d wank you off---but I’d need to tie your hands up with this belt.’

His expression was so fucking sensual---as if he’d lost his mind or something.

‘Andy, do whatever the hell you want. I’m not sleeping tonight unless you make me come!’ he defiantly pouted, like a child demanding attention from his mum or dad.

‘I like that you’re honest at being a slut---I just don’t want you being dishonest about it…’ I licked my lips as I delightfully took his arms and tied them behind his back with the belt.

My hands then pushed him further onto the bed, while I asked him,

‘How does it feel to be controlled like this, Gem? How does it feel to surrender into something you knew you’d wanted all along? Don’t get started on the bollocks idea that you can’t be controlled by me just because I’m younger than you.’

He stared at me lustily; it was a different side of him that I’d been privileged to see.

‘Just wank me off and relieve me, Andy,’ he whimpered.

My hands reached out to stroke his hardness, which had grown to its full size and was dying for relief, and my fingers started to slide up and down the shaft. His breathy voice sounded more breathy than ever before; thank fuck we don’t sing in the band. How the hell Liam and Noel manage to fuck each other yet still manage to sing properly the next morning puzzles me completely.

 

‘Do you want to suck my cock, Gem?’ I asked him.

He nodded, and he looked at my cock, which was enlarged and rock hard.

‘Ask for permission to suck it, Gem. Unless you do that, I can’t let you just suck my cock.’

My hand stopped stroking his cock, and he begged, ‘Andy, let me suck yours. I can’t just feel good without you feeling the same. That’d be too fucking selfish.’

‘Go ahead and suck it Gem, but don’t make me cum too fast. If you do, then I might do something else with that belt that's around your wrists at the moment,’ I told him, as he started to devour my cock into his hot mouth.

His tongue started to wrap around my cock, and his mouth tightly engulfed it---I started to wank off Gem’s cock again, and we both let out passionate moans.

While one hand of mine was stroking off Gem, my other hand lightly slapped his arse, and he shivered in pleasure at the sensation.

‘Andy, can I cum?’ he asked me after briefly taking his mouth off my cock.

‘You don’t fucking need to ask me for permission…unless you want something harsher than this,’ I told him while panting at the same time.

I continued to stroke him strongly, and his cock throbbed a few times, letting out spurts of cum with each pulsation. It spewed cum on his stomach and on my fingers, while Gem let out one of the most sensual moans I’ve ever heard come out of his mouth.

‘Now that I’ve made you cum, make me cum, Gem,’ I told him.

He then resumed sucking my cock, while his lips tightly were wrapped around it.

I presumed that his arse around my cock would be tighter than his mouth around me, but that was for sometime else. Yet just fantasising about that made me turned on even more, as I felt that my point of no return was about to approach. I just couldn’t hold it back anymore, and I felt my cum rising from the base of my cock, and I exploded in an intense orgasm. My cock pulsated in Gem’s mouth, and I ejaculated cum, with every pulsation bringing out squirts of cum.

‘Don’t swallow yet,’ I told him. I inserted my finger into his mouth; my finger still had remnants of his cum, and in his mouth, it mixed with cum that was already in there.

‘Now swallow it, Gem.’

He willingly swallowed the entire mixture.

‘Next time, I’ll be waiting for something more, Andy,’ he told me.

I smiled slyly---of course, Gem, my slut, my lover, my bandmate.

 

_In the end you will submit  
It's got to hurt a little bit                                      _

 

 


End file.
